1. Field
Exemplary embodiments consistent with the present disclosure relate to an X-ray apparatus for generating an X-ray image by penetrating X-rays through an object and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is an apparatus capable of obtaining an internal image of an object by radiating X-rays onto the object and using the X-rays having penetrated through the object. Since permeability of X-rays differs depending on properties of a material constituting the object, it is possible to image an internal structure of the object by detecting an intensity or a strength of X-rays having penetrated through the object.
Specifically, when an X-ray generating unit generates X-rays and radiates the X-rays onto the object, an X-ray detecting unit detects X-rays having penetrated through the object and converts the detected X-rays into an electrical signal. Since converting the X-rays into the electrical signal is performed on each pixel, it is possible to obtain a single X-ray image by combining electrical signals corresponding to pixels.
Recently, a variety of research on a material image that is obtained by separating materials constituting the object from the X-ray image obtained in this manner is being conducted. The material image may be used to distinguish a calcified nodule and a non-calcified nodule or distinguish a part in which fine tissues overlap with each other from a nodule.